Viktor the Vicious
Human Barbarian – Viktor the Vicious Chaotic Good Human Barbarian Lv 5 XP: ''' '''Initiative: +3 (Roll twice) AC 17 Hit Points 59 Speed 40 ft.* Hit Dice 5d12 Strength 20 (+5) Dexterity 16 (+3) Constitution 18 (+4) Intelligence 11 (+0) Wisdom 14 (+2) Charisma 13 (+1) *Must be in light or no armour otherwise speed drops to 30ft XP: 6563 Attacks(Bonus +2). +1 Greataxe '''+7; 1d12+1+4 damage '''Handaxe +6 (range 20/60); 1d6+4 Skills: (Skill Die: 1d6) Break an Object Climb Handle Animal Ride Race: Human Languages: Common Class: Barbarian Proficiencies: You are proficient with light and medium armour, shields, and all simple & martial weapons. ' ' Rage (3/day):' On a turn, you can enter a rage as part of your action with the following benefits: · Advantage on strength based attack rolls, checks and saving throws. · A bonus to the damage roll of one melee attack of choice each turn (''Damage increases as you level) · Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage. (Half damage) '' '' ''Rage does have drawbacks as below:'' · You cannot take reactions during rage · You must attack on each of your turns to maintain rage; it stops if you end your turn without having attached a hostile creature. The rage also ends after 10 mins or if you fall unconscious. · After you rage up to your daily limit, you must complete a long rest to rage again, and you must take a short rest between rages. 'Reckless Attack: '''When you aren’t raging you can use your action to make a melee attack with advantage. Doing so grants advantage rolls against you until your next turn. ' ' '''Attack bonus: '+1 to attack rolls with weapons which you have proficiency, this increases as you level. 'Thick Hide: '''While not wearing any armour, your AC equals 10+ dex modifier ''(+3) + con modifier (+4). '''Fast Movement: Your speed increases by 10ft when you are wearing light or no armour. Feral Instinct: When you roll for initiative you can roll 2d20 and keep the highest. ' ' Deadly Strike: Once per turn, when you roll damage you can roll the weapons damage twice and add them together. (Increases to 3/4/5 times @ levels 10/15/20) Relentless Rage: If an attack or other effect drops you to 0 HP or fewer while you are raging, you can make a DC10 Con saving throw to drop to 1 HP instead. Each time you succeed on this saving throw before taking a rest the DC increases by 5. Background: Thug Bad Reputation: No matter where you go, people are afraid of you. You can get away with very minor crimes since most people will not report your activity due to fear of reprisal. Feats: Cleave: Once on each of your turns, when you reduce a creature to 0 HP or fewer with a melee attack, you can make a single melee attack against another creature within your reach as part of the same action. Weapon Mastery: When you attack with a weapon and roll for damage, roll an extra dice and keep the highest Equipment Mundane Adventurers Kit, Climbing Kit, 4x hand axes, common clothes, , Healers kit x2 Magical +1 Greataxe.